Pirates of the Caribbean:The Curse of Torn Love
by SCInfinity
Summary: Elizabeth and Will are happily courting, but when Jack returns they must help him, and Elizabeth will have to choose between the man she loves and the pirate that haunts her wildest dreams. Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think!
1. Chapter One

Elizabeth and Will are happily courting, but when Jack returns they must help him, and Elizabeth will have to choose between the man she loves and the pirate that haunts her wildest dreams. Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think!  
  
Wow…this is my first fanfic, so, dun be mad if it sucks….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was just barely beginning to sink behind the watery horizon as Elizabeth Swann sat on the balcony of her home watching it. She thought back a few months to when she'd been taken away on that very water, and the events that had followed. She remembered hearing the shot that brought down the once-cursed Captain Barbossa onto a pile of his own gold, and watching the life drain out of his body. She then remembered looking into Will's eyes and wishing with every fiber of her being that he would just take her in his arms and hold her there. Will, of course, was far to proper for that, for it would be very improper to hold another man's fiancé in such a way.  
  
But Elizabeth was no longer betrothed to Commodore James Norrington. She'd made it quite clear on the day Jack escaped that her true feelings were for Will. They'd been courting ever since then, and it had been a wonderful few months. Every day, after he closed up the shop, Will would quickly wash off the grime of a blacksmith and then come to visit her. He was late today, not very common for Dear William.  
  
It was at the mention of this pet name for Will that her thoughts drifted to another man, one she hadn't seen for months. Captain Jack Sparrow had wandered into her mind. She was surprised to realize how much she missed him. She missed the way he smirked, his slightly slurred speech, and the way he always seemed very under control, no matter what kind of fix he was in. Yet, she also missed his way of life, the carefree way he moved through the world. She shouldn't miss him so much, she reminded herself. After all, she was courting Will, not Jack. Wretched pirate, that's all he was…  
  
She was woken from her reverie by a pair of strong yet gentle hands being placed softly on her shoulders. She turned quickly to meet Will's big brown eyes and handsome smile. All thoughts of Jack Sparrow were instantly banished from her mind as she remembered exactly why she loved Will. "Hello, Elizabeth," he whispered softly. "I've missed you terribly today." "And I you," she replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his. He gently brushed his lips to hers, but only for a second, before he took her hand and they began their daily walk. When she asked him where he intended to lead her on this day, he replied, "Down to the harbor, for I've the strangest urge to see the water again, haven't you?" "More than you know," she replied softly. And so the two set off down the dusky path towards the water that called them so silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's th' rum?" Captain Jack Sparrow muttered in his sleep. He gently stirred and then woke. "Wha'…rum? Oh yes, morning'…lovely thing, morning, starts a new day and ya jus' never know what's at happen…" He was woken from his slightly philosophical state by AnaMaria bursting through his Cabin door and announcing (rather loudly) that there was a ship off to the West. "Ok love…" He mumbled. "Now, can ya give a man some time to wake up?" She glared at him, but obediently left. "Well, here's to another day" he said, lifting his rum. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is longer….and thanks stargurl727 for my first review! WOO! Keep em' coming guys!  
  
Oh, and I forgot to do theis on the first Chapter, so, here goes:  
  
I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, though Orlando Bloom could own me any time he wanted…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jack reached the deck, he called out, "Aye there, Gibbs, what have we?"   
  
"She's no match fer' the Pearl, Cap'n, but she don't look empty. Should we take in sail?"   
  
"Aye, do that Gibbs. Nothing like a day of plundering to put a captain and crew in good spirits." And so the Black Pearl dropped sail and waited patiently for its prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth lay in bed with the shutters closed to block the morning sun, willing herself to get up but refusing to just the same. Her mind told her that she shouldn't be abed this late in the morning, but she wanted to lay there and reflect upon last night just a bit more. It made her heart beat faster just to think of the way Will had looked into her eyes while they sat on the edge of a dock together, Will's arm wrapped around her shoulder and his other hand laced into hers. She'd sat her head gently on his shoulder, and there they'd sat, watching the sun set slowly behind the ocean. Just when the sun had painted the sky a deep pinkish color, she looked up and his gaze met hers. Slowly their heads came closer together, until they were merely an inch apart, and then their lips met. 


	3. Chapter Three

EEEEEHHHH! Half of my last chappie didn't load…soooooo sorry, it was so SHORT. Anyway, here's "Chapter Three" which is really the rest of chapter two, but, anyway….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth let herself fall into the sweet innocence of Will's kiss. She could barely stand how good it felt. They, of course, could've gone much farther, for no one was around their dock, but Will would never dishonor her like that. This was one of the things she loved most about Will. He was so innocent, yet so strong and wise. His love for her was pure, as was hers, and he expressed it so greatly. Finally, the long kiss ended, and she met his eyes again. In them she could see the same love and desire that she felt in her own heart, that she wished to embrace but could not. "It's getting dark," Will whispered reluctantly. "True," Elizabeth replied, "we should go." And, although both hated to do it, they stood and began their long walk back to the Swann Manor.  
  
  
  
As Elizabeth relived the last moments of the night her father knocked on the door. "Elizabeth, darling," he called as she scrambled to make herself decent. "May I come in?" "Yes, father," she called back. The door creaked open and her father, long gray wig and all, walked into the room. "Ah, Good morning, Elizabeth," he said, a huge smile pasted on his face. "I have a surprise for you. No no, it's not just another dress. I've been doing that for far too long. I've decided it's time you chose your own." and so he pulled from his pocket a pouch full of jangling coins. "Here," he said. "I hope that you will go to the finest dressmaker in town and have yourself a few new gowns made. It's my gift to you, for your birthday." Elizabeth was taken aback by the last part of his little speech, and then she realized it WAS her birthday. In all her dreaming of Will, she'd completely forgotten. Realizing that her father was still standing there expectantly, she snapped out of it. "Oh, Thank you father!" She jumped into his arms. Now it was HIS turn to be taken aback. His daughter rarely showed affection for him this openly. "Well…err, you're welcome, darling," he replied. "I want to go straightaway. Jaclyn, will you come with me?" Elizabeth questioned of one of her most friendly servants. "well, certainly, Miss Elizabeth," the stunned maid replied. "Good then, I'll get ready immediately, oh, THANK YOU father!" she exclaimed as she hugged her father one last time. She went behind her curtain to change and her father left the room, feeling quite pleased with himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, jus put down yer weapons and I'll make sure one eighth of your swag is left on your ship when we're done, savvy?" Jack Sparrow called to the now defeated crew of the Diamond Voyage. "Aye," the captain called back weakly. "Go to lootin', boys!" He called. "And girls," he corrected when he met AnaMaria's glare. He hopped onto the ship himself to dig through the treasure. As he was finishing up, he called out to his crew to do the same and headed back to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Aha! Fine job, mates!" He called as they sailed away from the Diamond Voyage, already a mile behind them. "Drinks all around!" The crew hoisted a mighty cheer and Jack started a chorus of "Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!" which the crew was quick to join in. They brought out a large supply of rum and began to drink to their hearts' content. It was not until a few hours later that Jack noticed AnaMaria's absence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will could hardly wait to see Elizabeth that night. It was her birthday, and he had made her the perfect gift. For moths he sat and worked out how to make it, and for weeks he's been staying up late into the night and working on it. Finally, today, it was done. He'd had it finely wrapped and now had it in his pocket as he headed towards her home.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth was waiting patiently on her balcony when she saw Will coming up the drive. She raced downstairs to meet him and fell into his arms as she met him at the door. "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth," he whispered as she stood enveloped in his warm embrace. "You look lovely," he commented, noticing her new gown. She was very pleased that he noticed, and thanked him kindly. "Might we go away from here for a bit?" he asked, noticing a maid spying. "I hoped you would ask," she whispered. "Let's go."   
  
They walked down to the docks once again, to the same place they'd sat the night before. As they watched the evening sun once again, Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped package. "This is for you," he whispered, pressing it into her hand. She grinned and gently slit back the wrapping paper. It revealed a small box. She gently opened the lid and sharply withdrew her breath, barely able to believe her eyes. Inside was a small silver ring, the band slightly reminding her of a sword blade, which told her that he's made it. On it were engraved the words "I Love You, Elizabeth. "Did you…" "Yes, I made it" he replied. "Oh, Will!" she whispered. He gently took it from the box and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her right hand. She leaned her head towards his and gently kissed him, expressing her thanks better than words ever could. "Thank you," she whispered when the kiss ended. It's beautiful. "I wanted you to always have a reminder of how much I love you," he explained. "No matter where you go, so you'll always think of me." " I always think of you, Will. Day and night, in and out, you're all I can think of." "As are you," he replied. His lips silently found hers again, just as the sun sank once again. 


	4. Chapter Four

OOHHH! Pretty reviews!!! I luv you guys, thanks for your nice reviews! SayDee has a tummy ache tonight and needs a little Will loving….so, I shall BRING IT TO YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ok, well, Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth woke to find herself laying on her satin sheets in her bed, which seemed odd to her. It seemed odd because the last thing she seemed to remember was laying with her head on Will's chest as they looked at the stars, listening to the beat of his heart. As she let her eyes slit just the tiniest bit open, she noticed a large, warm shape next to her. She peeked over to see that it was Will. "That's funny," she thought to herself. "I don't REMEMBER anything after the dock…" But she was far too interested in how very handsome and innocent Will looked, lying there with his eyes closed and his head resting gently on one of her down pillows, a few of his gorgeous dark brown curls falling down over his eyes. She gently stoked his cheek until he woke. "Good morning," he managed to say. Then, realizing her was in BED with a woman that he loved but was not married to ALL NIGHT, he quickly stood up. "Will darling, how did we…we didn't.?" her voice trailed off. "Of course not Elizabeth, you know I would never shame you like that," he said, breaking into a beautiful smile. "Then how did I we get here?" she questioned, noticing for the first time that she was in her night clothes in front of a man that she was not married to and snuggling under the covers. "Well," he started, "you fell asleep laying there on the dock last night, so I carried you up here and to your room, where you only woke slightly while a maid changed you. You asked me to come back in once you were in bed and stay with you until you fell asleep. So, I lay down, and I must have dozed off because, here we are." his smile broadened. She remembered her birthday gift and gently held out her hand to look at it. "Thank you Will, for everything," she said quietly. She noticed that he was fully clothed, feeling foolish for thinking that they would have done anything when he was dressed so, and for thinking he would do that in the first place. "You know," he started, "it's Saturday, and the shop is closed. What do you think of going out for a late breakfast?" "That would be lovely," she replied. "I'll get dressed right away." He was so busy beaming at her that he suddenly realized that she expected him to leave the room so that she could rise without being seen in her nightgown. "Oh!" he exclaimed and quickly exited. She was immediately handed a fine gown by one of her servants while another set about fixing her chestnut curls up in a lovely bun, with just a few hanging by her face. "My, aren't you two eager today," she teased. "Well miss, you must look nice for brunch," one explained. She quickly finished Elizabeth's hair just as her dress was properly fastened, and the Elizabeth made her way out the door to find Will standing in the hallway waiting. "My, don't you look lovely?" he commented. "Thank you," she said with a smile. She tied a bonnet over her hair gently, and then set off to a fine restaurant on Will's arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where could she be?" Jack shouted as the crew of the Black Pearl frantically searched her high and low for AnaMaria. "She couldn't have just disappeared!" "When did ya last see her?" Gibbs asked as he rummaged through a spare room. 'Yesterday…before…" That's when it hit him. No one had seen Ana since before they went on board the Diamond Voyage. His crew had all been busy rummaging through gold and had left in a hurry. It would have been easy for one of the Voyage's crew to knock her out and drag her into an empty room when no one was looking. They probably thought she was Jack's woman and he would pa a handsome ransom in exchange for his love. While he didn't like Ana in THAT way, she was an important part of his crew, and a close friend. "Gibbs, I have reason to believe that Ana has been taken captive on the Diamond Voyage." "Mother's love Jack, why didn't I think of it before? But the Voyage is far behind us now, we'll never be able to track her down! Our crew's a bit weaker than usual after that last battle." "Well, there's only one person I can think of that will help me to rescue a lady, or pirate, whatever. Boys, we're going to fetch Will Turner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After brunch, Will had taken Elizabeth back to her house and gone home to take a shower, promising to return later. Elizabeth had gone to take a bath herself, and then calmly explain to her father why he'd heard the servants whispering about her waking up with a man in her bed. It was going to be a long time until Will got back it seemed.  
  
"But a MAN IN YOUR BED Elizabeth!" he father exclaimed irritably.  
  
"I told you father, he was just staying there until I fell asleep and he accidentally did so himself!  
  
"A likely story. If I get my hands on him I'll.."  
  
"Father, Will would NEVER dishonor me like that! It was completely innocent! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because, Elizabeth, Will loves you!"  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything!?"  
  
"EVERYTHING! He's young, he'd do anything for you! Here you two were, lying in a bed, completely alone. What's to KEEP him from it?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, father. He loves me, that's what. And I love him to."  
  
Her father stared at her. "My God. I never thought of it that way. Here I am, thinking that his love for you would lead him to do such a thing, when all along its his love for you that's kept him from it. I see. Well, my sincerest apologies Elizabeth. I was very wrong."  
  
And with that he walked away, his brow furrowed.  
  
As Elizabeth stood there fuming she heard a knock at the door. Regaining her composure, she opened it to find a very confused looking Will standing there. "I…I heard raised voices," he said carefully. "I heard my name. Have I done something to upset you or your father?" She smiled at his sweet confused look. "Oh, it's nothing. She replied. Father got wind of you waking up in my bed and took it the wrong way. I tried to calmly explain to him exactly what happened but he began to get angry, but it's all fixed now," she explained, letting him wrap his large hands around her small ones as she did. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble," he said worriedly. "I should go." "Please don't," she said suddenly. "I've been waiting for you to return all day. "I hoped you would," he replied, cracking that handsome smile of his once again. She couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. Will almost fell over with the dizzying effect her sudden kiss had on him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the gesture. She suddenly pulled back and said "We shouldn't do this here, it will only give my father more reason to suspect you." "Alright then, let's go for a walk, darling. How about the hilltop up above the fort. It's lovely there at this time of night. You can see the sunset over the Port perfectly." "Sounds lovely," she said quietly. She then hooked her arm gently through his and they began their walk up past the fort. 


	5. Chapter Five

Wow, your reviews have been great, I'm SOOO thankful! However, it's been brought to my attention by a friend that there was a lot of kissing scenes, which seemed to irk her a bit. Fortunately, it be time to move on with the plot, so if there is anyone else out there who is irked by Will making out with Elizabeth all the time, fear not. For JACK hath returned! Or is going to very very soon! Whatever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth had received a message from her father to meet him down at the docks. So, there she stood, sticking out like a sore thumb in her ritzy gown amongst the dirty sailors, whom she practically had to beat off of her. "Dirty sailors," she thought to herself. She was just contemplating this when she felt a cool chain of iron rungs being pressed against her neck. "Come along love," a man's voice rasped. She would have screamed but she suddenly felt the nose of a gun being pressed against her temples. She decided it would be wiser to simply follow than to attempt refusal, so she slowly walked forward in the direction he had turned her.  
  
He led her to a seedy looking bar and pushed her inside. He sat her down gently at a booth and ordered her to close her eyes. With the gun still pointed at her head, he sat down across from her. He quickly put the gun away and whispered "Okay, open your eyes."   
  
What Elizabeth saw completely and totally shocked her. Sittin across the table form her, was the man that wandered into her thoughts, that haunted her dreams. Sitting across from her was Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack!" she breathed. Then, suddenly and without thinking, she stretched across the table and pressed her lips to his with such a force that she almost knocked him over. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pulled back and slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Well love, I can see you've missed me." Jack said with a slightly shocked smirk.  
  
"I…I'm sorry Jack. I don't know what I was thinking…"  
  
"Well love, if I'd have known I'd get a welcome like that every time I came back I'd visit more often," he said with a smirk.  
  
She shifted uneasily. "Well, anyway, you must have a reason for kidnapping me and bringing me here…"  
  
"Ahh, as a matter of fact I do. You see, the other day, we were out plundering a ship called the Diamond Voyage…" And so he told her the whole story up to AnaMaria's absence.  
  
"Jack, I still don't see what this has to do with me or Will," she said when he was done.  
  
"Well love, I figured I have a woman to save, but my crew's a bit short, so I decided to come get ol' Will. He's me number one woman savin' partner." he said with a wink.  
  
"I see. Well, I suppose you'll be wanting me to take you to Will's shop then? Is that why you brought me here?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it 'tis.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you go wash a bit of the dirt from your hands to make yourself less obvious. You know what the Commodore would do if he saw you. And we'll take the back alleys. You're not safe around here until we reach Will's shop."  
  
"Alright then," he replied and made quick work of washing the grime from his face and hands.  
  
"Ready?" She asked him "Aye." Well then, let's take the back door…  
  
As they stepped into a back road scattered with only a few people, Elizabeth quickly locked her arm through Jack's. "What's all this about?" he asked, gesturing towards his now occupied arm. "You'll be less likely to be considered a pirate if you're seen on the arm of a fine upstanding lady like myself," she explained. "But it's better if you're not seen at all, so come back into this alley. "you didn't seem so upstanding back at the bar…" Jack teased. "Oh, do shut up about that, would you? I was just so overwhelmed to see you! Quick, this way…" And so Elizabeth led Jack through alleys and back roads all the way to Will's shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Will, darling," Elizabeth said sweetly as they entered the shop. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing-" he stopped short as he saw Jack standing beside her with her arm hooked through his own. "Jack! What are you doing here? And holding on to my girl no doubt!?" Will asked in a surprised voice. Quickly realizing that she WAS still hooked to Jack, Elizabeth quickly withdrew her arm. "Not to worry, mate. She was just showing me the way here," Jack explained, showing his trademark smirk once again, revealing his several gold teeth.  
  
"I see," Will said skeptically. "Whit is it that brings you here?" he added, brightening up. Jack retold his story once again, ending with, "…and I want YOU to help me." "Me?" Will questioned. "Why me?" "Well mate, you're the only one I've ever gone on a crazy adventure to save a girl with. I figured I just couldn't do it without ya." "Well, I'm not sure Jack…I don't think I could leave my life, my job, my Elizabeht, to go off on some crazy adventure!" "ah, well, if that's your only problem mate, bring the girl with you, by all means!" "No, I couldn't ask her to do that! It's for too dangerous for a woman-" "Oh nonsense!" Jack interrupted. "She's ready and willin' to go. And as far as danger goes, she lived through our last one, didn't she? And isn't it a woman we're going off to save anyway?" Jack's reasoning made sense to Will, and he turned to Elizabeht, "Is that true? Do you truly want to do this?" "Oh, more than anything!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Ive been getting terribly bored here. Every day I look out at the water and wish I was out there again." "You took the words right out of my mouth," Will agreed. "Alright Jack, consider your crew two people heavier!"  
  
That night after Jack had gone back to his ship and Will had walked her home, Elizabeth had many dreams. She dreamed of sailing, of seeing the horizon growing closer. And she dreamed of Jack, holding her in his arms, their faces growing closer. He smelled of the sea, salty. Then, just when their lips almost touched, his face would become Will's. Sweet, innocent Will. She would start running, hoping to God he didn't catch her and ask her about her Jack and herself. She felt enormous guilt. Suddenly, she snapped awake and felt cold sweat running down her face. "Oh GOD," she thought to herself. Thank Heavens it was only a dream. But, I seemed so happy? Could this be a sign? A sign that Jack is the man I really love? But what about Will? Oh Will, how I love him…But Jack! How I long to be in his arms! To be so close to him that I can feel his breath! To run away with him and never return. Oh, what am I going to do? I love Will, but I long for Jack as well. Well, there's only one thing I can do. I'll just have to sail away with them and figure this all out along time. But it still bothers me…Could I possibly allow myself to be unfaithful to Will for Jack?" 


	6. Chapter Six

EEEEK! I am so MAD that Johnny Depp didn't win the Golden Globe….he rocks! ILU JOHNNY!!!! I'm sorry It's been a few days, but, well, I've been busy. Anyway, The more you review the more I write! Please REVIEW! If you have any ideas, please share, I'm open! Now, on with the….FANFICTION!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------------------Jack's POV  
  
As Jack awoke, he couldn't help thinking of the way Elizabeth had greeted him on the previous day. He had to admit, though he'd been surprised, he hadn't been totally unhappy with what she's done. It had been quite exciting for him, for he wasn't used to such a high class lady showing such affection for him. She'd said she'd just been happy to see him, but he couldn't help thinking it was more. That wasn't like any "Hello, how are you?" kiss he's ever seen. It had contained something more than a mere happiness at seeing him. He seemed to feel something of relief, of longing coming from her when her lips had touched his. "No mate," he thought to himself. "That was no ordinary kiss. If I'm not mistaken, the lass thinks something of me. Ah, well, that's not for me to be meddling' in. After all, she's Will's girl. She is quite the beauty though, is she not?"  
  
Jack suddenly realized that he had agreed to meet Elizabeth and Will just before sunrise at the docks. It was almost time, and here he lay, thinking about snogging Will's girl! "Fool," he thought to himself. "Stop thinking such nonsense and get your lazy self outta this bed!" And so he did, sneaking off towards the meeting place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EARLIER THAT MORNING  
  
Elizabeth had been woken from a short, fitful sleep by Will silently kissing her on the cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and decided that he must've climbed in through the window. She quickly got up, grabbed the few things she'd packed, scrawled a note to her father telling him not to worry, and crept back out the window with Will.  
  
As they walked silently down the dark roads of Port Royale, Will whispered to Elizabeth:  
  
"You know, we may not be back here for a few months."  
  
"I know, but this is what I want, what I've been wanting for months."  
  
"Trust jack to stir things up in this sleepy little town…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jack crouched beside the dock where they'd agreed to meet, the first rays of light just barely began to sprout over the horizon. "Wish they'd bloody well hurry," he thought bitterly to himself. Just as he did, he saw the two forms moving quietly towards him. "It's about bloody time!" he exclaimed in a whisper as they reached him. "C'mon then, into the boat!" he added as he pulled a small rowboat from under the dock. "Will, take the back oars, we'll make better time." "What should I do?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. "Sit in between me and Will," Jack instructed. "And enjoy the view," he added with a wink. The urge to slap him mixed with the urge to kiss him for being so quick witted. She resisted both.   
  
As they boarded the Black Pearl, Will questioned, "Where will our rooms be then Jack?"   
  
"Last one on the right mate," Jack replied.  
  
"And mine?" Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"Only one spare room here on the Pearl," Jack said with a smirk. "Ye'll have to share. After all, you ARE a couple, are you not?"  
  
"BUT JACK!" The two exclaimed together. "We're not married!"  
  
"Oh FINE then! Jack exclaimed. "I was trying to do ye a favor, but if you must be all proper, Will, you can stay with me."  
  
With that, Will went off to Jack's quarters and Elizabeth to her own. However, Jack couldn't help but notice the smirk Elizabeth had shot at him just before she descended the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, while Will was down below and getting reacquainted with the crew, Elizabeth wandered back up on deck to find Captain Jack Sparrow at the wheel, staring contentedly out at the ocean. She sat down gently on the edge of the ship, hoping he didn't notice her. Since it appeared that he hadn't she just sat there and watched him with interest. Here was the man that had haunted her dreams for so many months. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by Jack suddenly asking:   
  
"Did you come up here to talk to me, or am I just so handsome that you thought you'd come stare for a while?" he looked over at her and smiled.   
  
"Oh, I just, wanted to see you again, and ask what you've been up to since you left Port Royale that last time." He came over to where she was sitting and sat unexpectedly close to her.  
  
"Well, you know me love, here and there, plunderin' and such. Spent quite a good amount of time in Tortuga, and, well, now I'm here," he explained. He was surprised that she hadn't moved away from him when he'd sat so close that he almost touched her. His thoughts wandered back to the kiss, and he wondered if he'd been right in thinking that she may fancy him. He decided to test the idea out. Very slowly, he moved his arm until it was around her shoulder. She didn't move.  
  
"And how about you love?" he continued. "What have you and Dear William been up to since ol' Jackie left?"  
  
"Nothing very exciting, really. Life in Port Royale is painfully boring. About the only exciting thing that's happened since you left was my birthday, on which Will gave me this." She held out her right hand for jack to see the glittering silver ring.  
  
"I see," he replied. "I suspect he made that himself. Quite the useful little whelp, isn't he" Jack teased.  
  
"Well, he IS useful, though I'm not sure I like you calling him a whelp," she replied in a tone of mock scolding.  
  
"Why did you come?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"I…I don't know." she said quietly. "I needed some excitement. Plus, Will was bound to come, and I wasn't about to be left in Port Royale without him! The Commodore would probably assume that he was gone forever and try again to win my affection, and I don't think I could handle that. In fact, I think I might be sick just thinking of it." She let out a small laugh at the end of this statement, but Jack just smiled.   
  
"I don't blame you, love." Jack replied. "A woman as feisty as you should have a man that can bring more excitement into your life than that stone ever could. Why, I gag just thinking of him!"  
  
At this Elizabeth dissolved into a fit of giggles. As her laughter subsided, she found herself looking at Jack's face. He was smiling slightly, and she, for some reason, looked straight into his eyes. Those eyes! She stared into them, feeling her heart flutter. She could get lost in those eyes, she thought to herself. She felt jack's hand move from her shoulder to the back of her neck, but she made no move to stop him. He slowly pulled he face towards his, and their lips met. Fireworks exploded in Elizabeth's head, and before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his head and melted into his kiss. She made no move to stop his actions, but instead just enjoyed what was happening. All thoughts of Will were somehow lost as she found herself locked in Captain Jack Sparrow's tight embrace. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I…don't feel very loved guys. I want more reviews! They inspire me! Please? I'll beg if I have to…..Anyway, I know the last chapter ended kind of suddenly, but this one is gonna pick up right there, well, a few seconds later, but that' inevitable since it's been a few days…considering-Oh…Sorry, lost you in my train of thought…ok, well, where were we? Oh yes…Jack's tight embrace…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, the door to below deck flung open and Will came bursting out, a big smile on his face. "Jack, where are you?" he called. His eyes then fell upon Elizabeth, still in Jack's arms, and his smile faded.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked, a look of immense hurt on his face.  
  
"Nothing…nothing!" Jack quickly let go of Elizabeth and stood up. "Jus…getting reacquainted is all…"  
  
"I see. Is this why you brought us here Jack? To steal my girl? Well, forget it. I'm getting off at the next port. You can rescue Ana yourself." He started back towards the stairs, saying nothing to Elizabeth.  
  
  
  
"Will, wait, I can explain!" Elizabeth called, running after him.  
  
"Well," Jack muttered, "that certainly isn't a good way to start a voyage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will," Elizabeth said softly as she reached his quarters. "Please, let me try to explain."  
  
"What is there to say?" Will retorted. "I think the situation explained it pretty well."  
  
"Will, oh, just please let me come in, if you still hate me after I'm done, then I'll get off at the next port and go back to Port Royale. Please, just give me a chance!"  
  
"Fine," Will said, slowly unlocking the door and then sitting down on his bed. "Though I don't think there's anything to discuss."  
  
Elizabeth slowly walked into the room and perched on the bed next to Will.  
  
"I…I never meant for this to happen. Sure, I think of Jack, and I was happy to be back on his ship and all, but, I would never hurt you on purpose Will. I love you too much to do that. It just…happened. One minute we were talking about you, and the next, well, there we were. I'm so sorry," She finished, hanging her head.  
  
"It's…it's okay," Will replied. "I guess these things are bound to happen when you're sailing with the famous Jack Sparrow, aren't they?" He smiled at the last part, causing Elizabeth to smile as well.  
  
"It won't happen again, Will. I promise." As she said these last words, she kissed him gently on the cheek.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Will appeared back up on deck, he saw Jack standing at the wheel, staring up at the night sky.  
  
"Jack," he started as he walked over, but he was interrupted by Jack's apologetic voice.  
  
"No no Will, let me. I am truly sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me! It was completely improper of me, and if you decide never to forgive me, I'll understand.  
  
"It's okay Jack," Will replied. "I understand, and I forgive you, this time," he finished, with the hint of a joke in his voice.  
  
"Well then," jack said happily. "Let's go down and rejoin the festivities, shall we?" And with that the two of them headed back down below deck, where Elizabeth was already waiting with three flagons of rum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Elizabeth woke tucked neatly in her bed, with the splitting headache that 6 rums will bring to you. "Ooh," she moaned as she tried to sit up. "I solemnly swear I will NEVER drink that much again."  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake love," Jack commented as he burst into her cabin.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, what do you think you're doing, bursting into someone's cabin unannounced like that?" she asked in a very offended manner.  
  
"Will sent me down to check on you. It's halfway through the morning and you're not up! We were starting to worry." he explained with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, well, tell Will I'll be up in a minute, as soon as this headache subsides…"  
  
"Ah, drank a wee bit too much rum, did you lass? Well, I know the cure for that," he stated as he began to rifle through his pockets. "Ah, here it is!" He held out a flask of strong rum to her.  
  
"I'm not drinking that! That's what made me this way!"  
  
"Trust me love, a bit of the hair off the dog that bit ye will do yer head good."  
  
"Well, alright," she said tentatively, taking a small sip.  
  
"We'll expect you up on deck in about five minutes then," Jack said as he slipped out the door. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, her head had began to feel better, and a few minutes later she was up and on her way to the deck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cap'n!" called Gibbs. "We're fast approaching the Diamond Voyage! She must have sailed into our path in the night!"  
  
"You must be kidding Gibbs! We're miles from-" He was interrupted by the sight of the Diamond Voyage docked at a port about 6 miles to their north.  
  
"Gibbs, we don't have much time, she's headed straight for us! Roll up the sails! Make ready the crew for battle!" Jack called out orders left and right. The crew scurried about, taking in sail and sharpening their weapons. The Diamond Voyage didn't seem to have any intentions of steering away from them they were ready for battle as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 2 hours later, the voyage was just about at the Pearl. Gibbs , Jack, Will, and the other skilled swordsmen of the crew were up on deck, waiting, while the rest were below deck, poised and ready to fire the cannons. Just as the Voyage pulled up alongside the Pearl, jack called out the order. "FIRE!!!" Every canon on the Pearl's left side fired at the same time, tearing huge holes in the Voyage. Jack and the rest on board swung over to the Voyage's deck and began fighting with her crew. As the fight raged, jack managed to sneak down to the brig and look for AnaMaria. He found her in the vary last cell, and quickly shoved the nearby key into the hole. Tossing her a sword, his only words to here were 'Welcome back, love!" before he started back up to the deck, Ana close on his heels.   
  
Elizabeth was sitting below in her cabin with the door locked, as both Jack and Will had instructed her. However, she presently heard footsteps coming quickly towards her cabin, and the door was easily thrown in by a rather large and disgusting looking pirate. She tried to defend herself, but he simply knocked the small knife she was holding from her hand and put his own blade form her throat. She had no choice, so she went with him as he led her up on deck.  
  
As they reached the deck, Elizabeth saw the horrendous battle raging between the two crews and whimpered inwardly. She noticed jack and Will fighting alongside Ana, Gibbs and the others on the ship floating next to them. She felt the cool blade growing ever closer to breaking the skin as the pirate holding her called for his captain. He sauntered over, and started making rude remarks about her as if she were a common tramp. She spat at him, causing the blade at her neck to slowly bite into her flesh. She winced as she felt the warm red liquid begin to run down her neck and onto the front of her dress. As a last resort she called out as loudly as she could, "WILL! JACK! HELP!" Will and Jack, having just about finished off the crew left on the ship, heard her cries and immediately came flying over to the Pearl on one rope. Jack ran up and pressed his blade hard into the neck of her captor, while Will pushed the sharp point of his sword hard into the captain's (who also now had his blade pointed at Elizabeth) neck, causing him to yelp in pain. Soon the two crossed blades, each matching the other's attempts with equal skill. Jack, in the meantime, had managed to convince the man holding Elizabeth to release her by cutting him from shoulder to elbow. The man made to cut off Jack's head, but jack quickly thrust his sword into the man's chest, ending his attempts. Elizabeth looked on as Will became weaker, for this captain was quite skilled with the sword. Suddenly, Will's blade nicked the captain's arm quite deeply, causing him to howl with rage and head for Will with his sword pointed at the center of his chest. Will, however, was quicker, and managed to push his sword into the man's stomach. But, it was too late. As the captain fell, his sword made contact with the flesh on the right side of Will's chest and sunk in. Will staggered backwards, gently pulling the sword form his chest and staring at the now dead captain. Suddenly, he fell over backwards. Elizabeth rushed over, gathering his head onto her lap and rocking back and forth, blood spilling over her skirts from his chest. "Oh no, not now Will, don't leave me, please!" she pleaded as her own neck wound seeped blood that mingled with his. "Elizabeth…" he stammered. "I…I love you…"   
  
"I love you too Will Turner," she whispered as her tears fell freely onto his face. She gently leaned down, and they shared one last, bittersweet kiss. And then, with a last, "I love you," Will's eyes closed, and his body went still. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Wow, I know I have a lot of very angry Will Fans now, but trust me, it was the best for THIS particular story. Yes yes, 'twas good. Now, you HAVE to review, Please? I really want to know what you think, I really do! Well, I'm going to continue with the story now, much to the dismay of a few friends of mine who think the story cannot continue without him. Alas, it can. On we go then!  
  
Also, I would like to thank all the people who've reviewed, I really appreciate it!! I would especially like to thank Abby, I really liked yours! It made me happy to know I affected you enough that you almost cried! Thanks! Also, I'd like to thank angelkeety, for being my best friend and reviewing! Lol, so, on we go…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Elizabeth woke up two days later, she was utterly confused to find herself in a cabin that was not her own. As she looked around, slowly coming to her senses, she realized that she was in the captain's quarters. She began to sit up, but realized her hand was pinned underneath something. Suppressing a cry of shock, she saw that it was Captain Jack Sparrow! He was seated in a chair facing his own bed, with her hand in his and his head lying on top. "What in the world is going on?" she wondered. "Where's-" Suddenly, it all came back to her. The battle, her captor, and Will's death. "Oh, Will!" she whispered as tears began to roll down her face. Remembering her own injury, she reached up and touched her neck, which was wrapped neatly in a clean cloth. The sudden movement of her other hand caused Jack to jerk awake, looking up at her the second he did.  
  
"Well love, I see you're finally awake," he said quietly, noticing the tearstains on her face.  
  
"Jack, what happened after…" she trailed off.   
  
"Well, you were sitting there with Will, and a few seconds after he was gone, you passed out from blood loss. It's been two days since then, and we were beginning to worry that you wouldn't pull through."  
  
"Have you been staying here and caring for me?" she questioned, noticing that he didn't look like he's had much sleep during the past few nights.  
  
"I suppose I have love," her replied with a smile.  
  
"What about Will?" she continued questioning. "What did you do with him?"  
  
"We gave him a proper sailor's funeral, not to worry."  
  
"Oh Jack!" she cried. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I guess you'll be going back to Port Royale…"  
  
"No! No, I can't. I could never go back to that life without Will. I'd die. Please don't make me go back!" she pleaded, throwing her injured self into his arms.  
  
"There there love," he said, slightly shocked. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But, if you don't go back, what will you do?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, sniffing. "I suppose I'll stay here on the Pearl, if…if that's okay."  
  
"O' course it's okay love," Jack assured her. Then he untangled her from his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Now Elizabeth, listen to me," he began. "Before the battle yesterday, Will made me give him my word that if something should happen to him, I'd take care of you. Now, I may be a pirate, but I'd never go back on me word, especially to a friend like Will, savvy? I'm going to take care of you Elizabeth, no matter what happens. I'll always take care of you." As he finished, he looked deep into her eyes, searching for the old fire they used to hold. She just whimpered, and fell sobbing into his shoulder, unable to speak.  
  
"It's okay love, we'll get through." he said, wrapping his arms around her and trying his best to be comforting. "It'll get better with time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours, Jack managed to talk Elizabeth into letting him help her up onto the deck for some air, for she was still quite weak. She spent the rest of the day there, just sitting and staring at the water. As dusk approached, the crew headed below deck to eat, but Elizabeth had no appetite. She just sat there alone, watching the sun setting below the horizon. About twenty minutes passed before she heard the door swing open and saw Jack walking towards her. "Lovely night then, isn't it?" he commented, gazing up at the stars and seating himself beside her. She just nodded, unable to muster the energy to speak.  
  
"There's…something I need to talk to you about, Elizabeth. This is your first night that you're fully conscious since Will left us," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "and I don't think you should spend it alone. Perhaps you should," he hesitated, but continued, "share my cabin." Elizabeth stared at him, her eyes widening. Jack sae this, and started up again.  
  
"Now, I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. Pirate though I am, I'd never do anything to shame you like that Elizabeth. I just think it's best if you're not alone. I promised Will I'd take care of you, and I'm tryin' my best. Elizabeth considered this, and with a sigh of resignation she replied, "Okay jack, whatever you think is best."  
  
About an hour later, Elizabeth had changed into her night clothes and crawled silently into the wall side of Jack's bed. She looked away, and Jack came in and began removing his shirt and boots, revealing a bronzed chest with two bullet scars on the right side. He crawled carefully in next to her, and they lay there silently for a few minutes, Jack facing the ceiling and Elizabeth the wall. Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence by asking " What's going to happen to us, Jack? Where are we going to go?"   
  
"Not to worry love," Jack replied. "We'll be okay." He rolled over onto his side and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him until her back was pressed firmly against his muscled chest. She would have stopped him, but she hadn't felt as safe all day as she did lying there wrapped in his arms. As she settled onto the edge of sleep, she heard him whisper into her hair, "Aye, we'll be okay." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Ah, So, what have we here? I have no idea. But, I would like to say thanks for the reviews I did get, very cool! I know all my fellow Orlando fans are still sobbing, but it will be okay, I promise =P…..Lol, anyway, on with the…fan fiction….  
  
Also, if you have any ideas on where the rest of this story should go, please let me know! I want to know! I am getting such BAD writer's block lately! *throws things at a poster of Barbossa* Ok, so I don't have a poster of Barbossa…but if I did, I'd throw things at it.  
  
P.S.-Meaghan, I have nothing against Will Turner. In fact, he's one of my favorite characters! I just wanted to show what would happen without him in my mind, that's all, lol.  
  
P.S.S.- I watched some of Chocolat, which I hadn't seen in a few years. Very good! If you haven't seen it, you should. Johnny looks mighty fine………*drools*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack awoke to find himself lying on his back, with a weight he was not used to bearing him down. He looked down to see Elizabeth, her head lying softly on his chest, brown curls spilling down over her eyes. Her one arm was stretched across him as well, causing her to be snuggled quite close. He just smiled, thinking to himself about how lovely she looked with the sunlight pouring through her hair. They lay there like that for about another ten minutes, until Elizabeth finally stirred, but didn't move from the position she was in.  
  
"Comfortable there, love?" Jack asked the barely awake Elizabeth, who hadn't yet realized what she was doing.  
  
"Huh…what? Oh!" she exclaimed, quickly withdrawing from jack and almost falling out of the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I don't know what…" she trailed off, looking very alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied with a smile. "I knew you couldn't resist me."  
  
She slapped his arm playfully and then proceeded to get out of bed, find a dress, and go into the bathroom to change. Jack just changed in the cabin, and he was pulling on his boots by the time she reentered.   
  
"Well, don't you shine up quick?" he teased, noticing that her hair was neatly pinned again.  
  
"Oh, well, it's important for a lady to regain composure quickly," she played along.  
  
Jack then held out his arm and asked, "Shall we then?"  
  
Elizabeth looked questioningly at him and replied, "Do you really think I still need you to hold me up? I believe I can walk on my own now…"  
  
"I didn't say you needed me love," he said smiling. "I just think it's fun to walk around with a pretty girl like you on my arm."  
  
She grinned, and decided to humor Jack, just for a while. After all, he'd taken quite good care of her over the past few days, and especially last night. She realized that he'd been right, she couldn't be alone on her first night knowing Will was gone. So, she hooked her arm through Jack's, held her head high, and walked out of the cabin with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth was feeling much better today, with the sea air filling her lungs and the sun shining so brightly. She decided that's she help out a bit, seeing as she knew how and there was nothing better to do. However, she found it quite hard to move about and pull ropes, etc. wearing a frilly dress. So, she hurried down to the cabin that had been Will's and found a clean shirt and pair of pants. "Thanks, Will," she thought to herself as she pulled them on. "This'll make my work much easier…"  
  
As she arrived back on deck, Jack didn't seem surprised at her choice of clothing.  
  
"Finally got rid of that bloody dress, I see," he commented.  
  
"It was too bloody hard to move around in!" she replied, going back to the work she'd been doing, belaying one of the ropes that held a sail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, after they'd had lunch, Elizabeth, jack, Ana and Gibbs were sitting around playing cards. They were playing poker, betting on bottles of rum. "Perhaps we should move on to strip poker…" Jack commented. His shirt was already halfway unbuttoned, revealing a very tan, well toned chest. Elizabeth tried hard not to look, but she couldn't resist sneaking a peek once and again.  
  
"I think not," she replied, glaring at him in mock astonishment. "Well, suit yourself…" he said, cracking a smile.  
  
After their last game, Jack went to make sure the crew prepared dinner and Ana went up to the crow's nest. This left Elizabeth sitting there with Gibbs.  
  
"He likes you a lot, ye know." Gibbs started, out of nowhere.  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"Jack, ye fool! He wouldn't still have you aboard if he didn't. he's never kept a woman aboard as long as you! Cept maybe Ana…" he trailed off, deep in thought.  
  
"Of course he likes me, Mr. Gibbs. I like him too. We're good friends, Jack and I."  
  
"Aye, friends, that's true….but have you never noticed the way he looks at ye, "Lizabeth? I've never seen him look at any person, much less a lady, that way. There's some form of care in his eyes when he looks at you that isn't there the rest of the time. He cares deeply for ye, lass. Don't ever forget that…I'll not see him hurt, understand?"  
  
Elizabeth did NOT understand, but she nodded, trying to let what Gibbs had just said sink in. Jack? Could he really think of her as more than just a friend? "Of course not," she pushed the thought from her mind. "Gibbs is just a little drunk is all…" And with that, she headed down to help prepare dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, (and a hearty meal it was) Elizabeth was sitting on the deck, watching the sun slowly sinking, as she had done so many times with Will, just weeks ago. God, she missed him. "If I could only see him one more time…" she thought to herself. She was just contemplating what she'd say, when she felt someone sit down very close behind her and wrap their arms around her waits. As she began to protest, she heard Jack's voice in her ear.   
  
"Shh…don't worry, I just thought maybe we could watch the sunset together. I know you and Will used to…" he trailed off, obviously thinking he'd said something wrong.  
  
"Yes, we watched the sunset all the time," she confided. "Though we were usually too busy looking at each other to notice it's beauty like you can out here…"  
  
Jack gently pulled her back until she was leaning her back on his chest, her head settled on his shoulder.  
  
"He was a fine man, Elizabeth. He loved you a lot. He proved that the day he died…not many men would do that for a lady."   
  
Elizabeth just sank back further into the curve of Jack's body, feeling comfortable, and sleepy. "I know he did, Jack. And I loved him too. He was the most gentle, loving, wonderful man I've ever met…along with you," she added. Jack looked down and this compliment and smiled. "Ah, well, there goes MY reputation," he mused. She smiled, closing her eyes and feeling the beat of his heart through her back.  
  
"Jack?" she said suddenly, after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Yes love?" he replied, gently toying with the long brown curls that spilled down her face.  
  
"Can I stay with you again tonight? Please?"  
  
"Aye, you may stay with me as long as you like," he said softly. "As long as you need to."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. She felt everything growing warm, as she was lulled into sleep by the sound of Jack's breathing and the gentle rolling of the ship.  
  
Gibbs started up onto the deck to ask Jack where they'd be headed. However, he opened to door to find Jack perched atop some boxes, with Elizabeth sound asleep in his lap. His own eyes were closed as well, and his hands were laced into hers.   
  
Quietly, Gibbs backed up and closed the door, leaving the two laying peacefully in the light on the setting sun. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I've been mucho busy and have had the WORST case of writer's block School ahs become boring and helped me work that out, however, lol! Well, I hope you all enjoy the Jacky-ness of this chapter, especially since it hurts my poor injured fingernail so much to type it. Boo-Hoo. Well, on with the show! By the way, you should ALL read the story "Finding the Other"….it's bloody amazing…my compliments to the author…tell her SayDee27 referred you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see the entire crew standing around her, whistling and hooting. At first she was confused, and then she realized she was on deck laying on a stack of crates-in Jack's lap. His fingers were laced into hers and his arms draped across her stomach, holding her against him. Realizing why they were making such a fuss, she quickly jumped up and ran toward the stairs, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. Jack, awoken by Elizabeth's quick departure, groggily sat up and pushed his hat away from his eyes. He stood up and started after her, but she had already disappeared down the stairs. He whirled around, glaring at his crew.   
  
"Well, look at what ye've gone and done now!" he hollered. "That lass has been through more in the past few weeks than most people go through in their lives, and you go off treating her like a common whore from Tortuga!"  
  
"Look who's talkin', cap'n," a brave crewmember piped up. "You looked like you were pretty cozy with her all night."  
  
"For the love of bloody God, I only came out here to keep her company! She's lost the man she loves, and I was just trying to comfort her!"  
  
"Are you sure about that, Captain? Has she really lost the man she loves?"  
  
"You were at Will's funeral-"  
  
"I'm not talking about Will, sir." Jack just glared and headed off after Elizabeth.  
  
He found Elizabeth sitting on the bed in her cabin, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"Shh…Don't cry now love. Tell me what's wrong," he whispered soothingly as he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Jack!" she cried. "Everything's wrong, and it's all my fault! Will's dead, and it's because of me! He never would have come out here if I hadn't urged him to! I might as well have just killed him myself!" All the things that had worried her lately came pouring out. "And then I go off, falling asleep with you, wanting to be alone with you, and feeling so damn happy, and Will's dead! How can I be so selfish!?" her last words brought on a wave of fresh tears, which Jack began to wipe away as he explained.  
  
"Elizabeth, Will's death was in no way your fault. Pirate was in his blood, so he was bound to come back out here, he just was afraid you wouldn't approve. And you've not acted selfishly! Will wouldn't want you to sit in a dark room and mope, now would he? Of course not! He'd want you to be out in the sunshine among friends. As far as being with me goes, you've done nothing wrong there, either. All we've done is sleep, and everyone must do that."   
  
Elizabeth's tears stopped, but she continued to tremble.  
  
"I know you're right Jack, but there's more. The crew, they all think we care about each o0ther as more than, well, friends."  
  
At this point, Jack removed his arm from her back and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, turning her to face him. He moved his hand gently to her chin and tilted it up until her eyes met his. Drawing her face dangerously close to his, he whispered, " Well, love, maybe we do." then his lips found hers and his hand went to the back of her neck, drawing her into a long, sweet kiss. As they both pulled back slowly he stood up, donned his hat, and said "Think about that one for a bit." Then, he promptly left the room. Elizabeth just sat there, slightly stunned. Captain Jack Sparrow had just kissed her, and even hinted of having feelings for her. She lay back down on the bed, her head spinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Elizabeth walked back up onto the deck and seated herself on a stack of crates behind Jack. At about half past noon the crew trickled down to the galley to play a bit of cards and have some lunch, for the sea was terribly calm. Finally feeling like they were alone enough to talk, Jack called back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Come up here love. I'd like to have a little chat with ye."  
  
She slowly stepped forward, walking around the wheel until she was facing him on the opposite side of it.  
  
"Feeling better?" he inquired with a smirk.  
  
"Much," she replied. "Especially after the last part of our little talk," she finished, matching his smirk.  
  
He grabbed her hand and swung her around the wheel, pulling her close to him and said," Would you like to try again, then?"  
  
As much as Elizabeth would have loved to kiss Jack right at that moment, she pushed away from him.  
  
"No…no Jack…I wouldn't. Not yet, at least," she added with a weak smile. "Somehow, I feel like I'm still attached to Will, like I'm doing something wrong by wanting to be with you as much as I do, and trust me, I do."  
  
Surprised as he was by her statement, Jack nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean love. But you're wrong. Will loved you, true enough, but he's gone now. And as much as that still hurts, he'd want you to move on. I'm not saying you must do it right away, and I'm not saying you should be ready just yet, but eventually you will have to go on with life. And when you do, I'll be here. Just remember that love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks passed, and Elizabeth did remember what jack said. Every day, the wound that Will's passing had left got a little bit smaller. And, though the hurt was still there, she found herself falling for Jack harder and harder every day. She continued to share his cabin, waking up every morning to the feeling of her head laying on his warm chest. Jack was very respectable about all of this, of course. Finally, 4 months to the day of Will's passing, Elizabeth decided that it was time to say what had been nagging at her mind for at least a week now. She had come to her decision.  
  
"Jack?" she called out to him when all the crew had gone down for supper.  
  
"Aye, love?" he answered form his position at the wheel. Elizabeth walked toward him, stopping only when she was facing him again.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Come with me," she instructed, pulling him towards the front of the ship.  
  
"What's all this about?" he questioned as they stopped and she pulled a silver ring from her right hand. "What do ye need?" Suddenly, he recognized the ring as the one Will had given her for her birthday on one of their last days in Port Royale.   
  
"I loved Will Turner with all my heart. But he's gone, and I have to let go, Jack. I wanted you to be here with me when I did. Goodbye, Will." she finished. As she did, she cast the silver ring out into the blue-green water, watching it sink quickly.  
  
"Elizabeth-" Jack started, but she put a finger over his mouth, and brought herself ever so slightly closer to him.  
  
  
  
"Jack, you said you'd be here for me when I was ready to move on. I'm ready. I love you, Jack Sparrow."   
  
Slightly in shock at her sudden confession, Jack was watching what he had been waiting for for months unfold before his eyes. Suddenly absorbing all that she'd said, he replied:  
  
"I love you too, Elizabeth Swann."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him and into a passionate kiss. Making no move at all to pull away, Elizabeth melted into jack's kiss, finally able to release all the feelings she'd been holding back.  
  
And so then sun set behind the Captain and Lady of the infamous Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WAHHH Boo Hoo…the end has come. Happy endings are good though, right? I think so ^.^ I will have a new fan fiction out shortly, so be on the lookout for it, for it is already on folding in my brain….Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers…you make my days complete! I love you all so much! See ya later! ~*SayDee*~ 


End file.
